fairytailguildsfandomcom-20200214-history
Phantom Lord
Phantom Lord= The '''Phantom Lord Guild''' (幽鬼の支配者, ファントムロード,''Fantomu Rōdo'') was one of the strongest [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Guilds guilds] in [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Land Earth Land], before its disbandment.[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Phantom_Lord#cite_note-Chapter_64.2C_Pages_9-10-0 [1]] Location Phantom Lord, unlike most other guilds, possessed two separate buildings, one acting as a [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Phantom_Lord_Building representative base], situated in [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Oak_Town Oak Town],[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Phantom_Lord#cite_note-1 [2]] and another housing the [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Phantom_Lord_Headquarters real headquarters], in the countryside again not far from Oak Town.[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Phantom_Lord#cite_note-2 [3]] History Phantom Lord was already renowned several years before the rise of another guild, bound to be eventually be considered the strongest in [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Fiore Fiore]: [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Fairy_Tail_(Guild) Fairy Tail].[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Phantom_Lord#cite_note-Chapter_64.2C_Pages_9-10-0 [1]] The rivalry between these two guilds began in the year [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline X768], during the annual meeting of the [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Guild_Masters Guild Masters]. After the Masters had gotten a bit drunk, [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Makarov_Dreyar Makarov Dreyar], Fairy Tail's Master, started bragging about his guild and all of the Mages part of it. This caused the similarly drunk [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Jose_Porla Jose Porla] to try to compete his guild against Makarov's. Eventually, Jose began to bad-mouth Fairy Tail, something which angered Makarov, with the both of them starting to fight. The battle ended with Makarov the victor and Jose beaten badly, resulting in Jose never again attending a regular meeting, and in the beginning of his never-ending hatred towards Fairy Tail and of his guild's rivalry with it.[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Phantom_Lord#cite_note-3 [4]] Strength Phantom Lord was a renowned guild, said to possess unsurpassed Magic, skills and resources, and was considered to be as powerful as its long-lasting rival, Fairy Tail.[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Phantom_Lord#cite_note-Chapter_64.2C_Pages_9-10-0 [1]] Despite this being untrue, with it having eventually succumbed to Fairy Tail during the [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Guild_War Guild War] which Phantom itself had started, it was still a considerably powerful guild. Its Guild Master, Jose Porla, was one of the [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Ten_Wizard_Saints Ten Wizard Saints],[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Phantom_Lord#cite_note-Chapter_47.2C_Page_15-4 [5]] was said to hold an amount of Magic Power equal to Makarov Dreyar,[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Phantom_Lord#cite_note-Chapter_47.2C_Page_16-5 [6]] and was able to easily overpower a [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Mage Mage] of[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Erza_Scarlet Erza Scarlet]'s caliber, although she was already critically injured when facing him,[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Phantom_Lord#cite_note-6 [7]] while at the same time remotely overpowering the majority of Fairy Tail's members through his shades. The guild had five S-Class Mages in its ranks: [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Aria Aria], [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Juvia_Lockser Juvia Lockser], [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Sol Sol] and [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Totomaru Totomaru] made up the elite team [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Element_4 Element 4], while [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Gajeel_Redfox Gajeel Redfox], acting on his own, was said to be the most formidable member under Jose himself and was fearfully reputed for his use of '''[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Dragon_Slayer_Magic Iron Dragon Slayer Magic]'''.[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Phantom_Lord#cite_note-Chapter_47.2C_Page_16-5 [6]] Said group didn't seem to be as powerful as Fairy Tail's own S-Class Mages, considering that their defeat happened when Fairy Tail's top members [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Gildarts_Clive Gildarts Clive], [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Laxus_Dreyar Laxus Dreyar] and [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Mystogan Mystogan] were absent,[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Phantom_Lord#cite_note-7 [8]] but could nonetheless hold its own against Mages considered worthy of the S-Class,[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Phantom_Lord#cite_note-8 [9]] namely [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Natsu_Dragneel Natsu Dragneel],[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Phantom_Lord#cite_note-9 [10]] [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Gray_Fullbuster Gray Fullbuster][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Phantom_Lord#cite_note-10 [11]] and [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Elfman Elfman];[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Phantom_Lord#cite_note-11 [12]] the first one, who has proven himself on several occasions as particularly strong even among the top S-Class candidates of Fairy Tail, was also brought on the verge of defeat first by Aria,[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Phantom_Lord#cite_note-12 [13]] and then by Gajeel.[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Phantom_Lord#cite_note-13 [14]] Phantom Lord was also said to have a lot of members, likely more than Fairy Tail itself.[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Phantom_Lord#cite_note-Chapter_47.2C_Page_15-4 [5]] Members=